The Promise of a Proposal
by xXxXKrystalKissesxXxX
Summary: They were sixteen and more than slightly tipsy when they agreed to marry each other if neither had when they were twenty five. Well now? The deadline is about to pass.
1. What Wold I Do Without You

They were sixteen and more than slightly tipsy when they agreed to marry each other if neither had when they were twenty five. Well now? The deadline is about to pass.

Noah Puckerman.

A lot could be said about the handsome, green eyed, Mohawk clad man.

He worked a great job at a record label, had his own apartment in New York and was never short of lady friends.

But the best thing about his life?

His best friend, Rachel Berry.

The twenty four year old, brunette, sexy, brown eyed woman who had made him come to New York with her after they graduated.

Rachel was a big Broadway Star, currently playing Elphaba in the first revival of _Wicked _since Idina

Menzal.

The two had been inseparable since practically birth after being raised in an almost non-existing Jewish neighbour hood.

It had always been Rachel's dream to come to New York and wow the locals with her amazing talent.

She was doing a damn good job at it too, if he did say so himself.

Speaking of the devil, the loud ringing of his doorbell signalled his best friend had arrived for their weekly take-out Friday.

Rachel had an apartment just above his so neither were ever too far away.

"Sup Berry?" He asked as he opened his door.

"Hello, Noah. Chinese okay for you?" The brunette smiled, brushing past and thrusting the white plastic bag at the green eyed man.

"Aw man. I fucking love you woman."

"Thank you, but I know. There's fried rice, before you ask."

"What would I do with out you?"

"Pay for your own Chinese and have a lot less eye candy."

Puck laughed as Rachel made her way to the kitchen pulling out two bottles of Coke and then joining him at the small wooden table.

"So true."

Through mouthfuls of crispy duck, Puck suddenly realised Rachel's twenty fifth birthday was coming up in a few weeks.

"Hey Rach, what are you doin' for your birthday?"

The woman opposite him shrugged. "Who knows? Probably go out, get drunk and wake up with a killer hangover and call in sick to work."

Noah grinned. "I've taught you well."

"One might say_ too _well."

Rachel was probably the only woman in New York worth having, he hadn't slept with and not through lack of trying either.

He'd been trying to convince his friend that a friends with benefits relationship could be really awesome for the both of them.

She had been really depressed since breaking off her engagement with her fellow Broadway cast mate, Jesse St James, last year.

Puck hadn't liked him since they had been introduced; he'd tried to take away his Rachel Time and that shit did not fly well with him.

They weren't right for each other (Jesse and Rachel that was, he and Rachel would be pretty great; in his opinion.) because they were way too similar.

Seriously, it was like, 'hey, I'm Rachel, in way too tightly fitting, Broadway pants'.

At least Rachel wore rocking skirts that he was sure were only semi-legal.

Rachel, had apparently seen sense and not long before their wedding, had dumped St. Douche on their second anniversary.

He was definitely sure that Jesse couldn't satisfy the feisty brunette.

The ceilings were way too thin.

Not that he'd ever admit it but, he was maybe, a _tiny _(really minuscule) bit relieved when Rachel was engaged because of '_The Promise'._

_'The Promise' _was back from when they were sixteen and more than slightly tipsy, when they agreed to marry each other if neither had by time they were twenty five.

Because when Rachel was engaged he wouldn't have to get married.

He was so not ready for that type of commitment.

Though if he was going to marry anyone, it would be Rachel.

Now though, she was almost twenty five, he _was_ twenty five and neither were married/engaged.

And he was not sure what to fucking do.

Thanks for reading! This will be a totally AU fic featuring all Glee characters.

If anyone has any ideas in which regarding where this story should head, PM or review.

I have an idea but it's pretty vague at the moment.

Will be (definite) PuckleBerry, FiQuinn, Tartie, Kurt/Oc, Wemma, (possible) Brittana, Mattana, Bike and (past) St Berry, Finchel and Terri/Will.

Like I said very AU so if something changes in regards to the show, that's why.

Reviews = Love.

(And faster updates).


	2. The Way It's Supposed To Be

Puck was having a great dream.

There was some hot blonde about to come down on him and wait-

Was that Rachel?

Well he wouldn't say no to a threesome...

"Noah Puckerman, you did _not_ just say that! If you think for one second I would lower my moral standards just for your satisfaction then you are sorely mistaken!"

Why was Rachel such a prude even in his dreams?

"Noah! Noah, are you listening to me?"

Oh.

That _was_ Rachel.

He yawned, groggily, "Hey Rach."

The brunette rolled her eyes, fixing him with a steely glare.

"Get up, Puckerman. You realize it's past twelve already right?"

He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Shit. I am so late. Fuck."

"I already called you in sick. If anyone asks you are recovering from severe bronchitis."

"Bronchitis. Really Berry?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not the one who stayed up all night drinking 'till he passed out."

"You know about that?"

"One word, Puckerman: Finn."

"Fuckin' Hudson."

Finn Hudson was their childhood friend and another former Ohio resident to relocate to the Big Apple.

He was married to Rachel's best (female) friend Quinn Fabray.

"Yeah. Wanna grab lunch with me?"

"Sure, just lemme get dressed. Meet you outside the lobby, in five?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, turning on her heel and leaving her friend to pull out a pre-approved 'Rachel Outfit'.

Outside their apartment a few minutes later out of habit Rachel slipped he hand through Puck's and they made their way to Applebees.

Sitting in a booth in the corner Rachel scanned the menu, disgust written all over her face.

Puck struggled to contain his laughter. "C'mon, Rach, it's not that bad."

She pouted. "I know, it's just everything is grilled or fried. I just really hate greasy foods."

A red headed waitress made her way over to the duo and smiled.

"What can I get for y'all?"

Puck smirked. "I want a chilli cheese dog- large. Extra fries and a mega size chocolate milkshake."

Rachel blanched. "I'll take a chicken salad but hold the chicken and just tap water for me."

The waitress smiled again and before walking off she looked at them.

"Y'know you two make a mighty cute couple, if ya don't mind me sayin' so."

Rachel was about to protest but Puck cut her off by grinning and saying:"Thanks, I think so to."

As she walked off Rachel glared at her best friend. "What the hell Puckerman?"

Noah grinned. "What? She was paying us a compliment. And she's right we _are_ a cute couple."

"We are _not_ a couple."

"But if we were we'd be really cute."

The rest of the day was spent shopping (Rachel), complaining about said shopping (Puck) and having a great time just the two of them.

Back at Puck's apartment later that night they were curled up on the couch watching _Schindler's List._

"Hey remember when your mom tried to set us up?" Rachel asked.

Puck chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. She's so gay for you it's unbelievable."

"Nah. She just wants to find her baby a nice Jewish wifey."

Puck scoffed. "Baby? With these guns? I'm badass Berry."

Rachel giggled. "Your arms are lovely Noah."

"Hell yeah, they are!"

As Rachel buried herself under his arm and they watched terrible movies and reminisced about their

days in High School, Puck couldn't help but think this was always how it was supposed to be.

'Kay not my best work but it's more of a filler.

Next up: Rachel's Birthday!

And... a surprise!

R/R.


End file.
